ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Production Plant East District
On the outskirts of west city lies many abandoned production locations, most of this was run by nefarious organisations such as the red ribbon army in its heyday. Although most of these facilities lie abandoned or destroyed lately there has been signs of activity by an unknown group and reports of people vanishing in the vicinity. My home no more: The sins of the father Bastion is sat on the edge of the district his hand pointing down projecting a holographic floor schematic, Gwyniviere is sat behind him wearing what looks to be a combination of a cowl and poncho hiding most of her features she seems to be chewing her lip in anticipation. "Its ok Gwyniviere we will see why you were captured but we need to wait for help to arrive based on how badly the last endeavor went we may need some of that help." Shin was walking by Cero his arms behind his head and his thoguhts racing back and froth of the still images in his head as he tried to remember good memories of his mother and father. "Bah, my head hurts." he mumbles to himself before finding Bastion and smiling to him and Gwen befor resting his right arm on his sheaths and letting his left arm relax at his side. "So what's with this place, I know Aaron said there were robots but you guys took care of them." Cero wanders by Shin, looking down without his normal smile. He wore strange rings around each arm for a change, his Kinetic Accelerators. As he approches Bastion he looks up slowly, lightly lifting a hand and waving, "Hey there." Was all he could say. Aaron feels his friends energies nearby, and looks around, making no one is looking. He quickly springs up onto a railing, flipping up it, stepping up the bars and running against the side of a building, before leaping on the roof. He unzips his jacket, letting it flow in the wind."Let's see how my mental training paid off..." He says before closing his eyes. A smoky image appears in his head, as the building around him begins to form within his mind. The image begins to vibrate, as an image of himself appears in the form of his soul, bringing out the possible outcomes."Okay....Break." He says, and in an instant he is running across the top of the building, before hand springing off of the edge, flipping down onto the ground. He focuses on the next building, before imagining a hole through it. He finds Shin's energy signature, and maps out the place where the three are, before imagining a hole behind Shin. "Steady....." He says, concentrating. He sprints at it."NOW" Just before he reaches the building he opens his eyes, thrusting his palm forward, as a collection of soul energy pulses from his hand, making the imaginary hole a reality for a split second as he dives through it, opening right behind the trio. He lands on the ground, feeling the ground happily.I...I did it..." He says, blinking rapidly, confused, but also happy. He looks up."I was compelled to come." He says, smiling, his raging nature somewhat hidden. Gwyniviere looks at everyone as they appear and a small reflection of light passes over her iris as she does for each she seems to avoid Aaron and Ceros eyes. Bastion deactivates the layout and stands up "Ah good you are all here, it seems Aaron filled you guys in on the basics so i will update you." Bastion recounts the previous events and what has happened including that the information given to him by Azmo lead him here and that his father is probably involved. "we will be proceeding into the plant itself, odds are we will be expected and defenses will be heightened so be prepared for that. If you see a mechaniod being that is roughly human shaped do not engage with her beleive me she is kind of a serious threat" Shin nods and gets his goofy smile. "Yosh, we're ready to help you at anytime." He smiles and then looks around to his other friends and pats Aaron on the head. "Hey man, how have you been?" he asks with a smile. Cero lets out a light sigh, "Give me a second." He looks back down to the ground as a faint red aura starts to surround him before dissipating. Comet looks up to Bastion with a slight smile on his face, "Alright, I'm here to help... For a change..." Comet cracks his knuckles. Aaron smiles."I've been good, thank you. What of you and Ubu?" He asks, before looking to Comet."Hmm....I know him all too well...After all, he did punch me in the face..." He thinks to himself, seemingly tranquil but an emotional thunderstorm within. Bastion and Gwyniviere start moving she seems to huddle close to Bastion seemingly out of a need to be protected, Bastion seems to be thinking stuff up. "''Ok we've got Shin who can cover base easily issue is Aaron and ugh that guy. They are powerful but both of them have a risky instability in how they act, well i hope its best to hope that that will cause more problems for them than us" ''Bastion Approaches a door there are many cameras pressure pads and other devices so sneaking was out of the question "Yeah he is expecting us, keep your guards up guys i do not know what methods he will employ" The door seems to open and there is no visable resistive forces. Shin nods "Ubu and I are good, we're just friends." Shin explains as he walks by Bastion and then tries to avoid being spotted by the camera. "Yikes, looks like he's got alot of security, any ideas?" he asks ooking over to Bastion then to Gwen before back at the other two. "You two, behave please, we'll try to get through this one without attracting any attention. We could use a break couldn't we?" he says with a smile. Comet scoffs at the thought of being quiet and waves his hand lightly. "Eh. Would be so much easier if we just blew this place up from orbit." Comet looks ahead and thinks for a moment, 'Hmm... Maybe I should blow it up later... That is a thought...' Aaron approaches the three standing at the door."Hmm...Maybe I could trace out a clear path with my soul and unlock it from the inside..." He says, eyeballing the cameras. Bastion walks through the door "he already knows we are here so no need for stealth, if it is a trap lets spring it shall we. Now we are here for answers and information so don't blow things up if we don't need too" As he steps in a voice familair to him and Aaron comes from a tannoy "i knew you would find me eventually, I do not understand why you wish to interfere with my work but not to worry i have plans for you interlopers" "Antelopes?" Shin says weirded out as he walks through taking out one of his swords and placing it over his shoulder. "Look pal, I don't know why you think we're some weird species of deer but I'm a Dragon, he's an Android, and those two are monkies." he says out loud looking directly into the camera. Comet laughs lightly, "As much as I hate to admit it, the Pineapple over there is right." He looks to Bastion, "I think the trap has been sprung. Can I blow stuff up now?" He asks as he looks behind him. Aaron clears his throat."Bastion, I never got to step into the action last time, as Akashi pulled me away." He looks up at him, calmly."May I help out this time?" He asks, somewhat cheerily. Bastion is already walking on ahead "hurry up you guys, we will get our chance to have some action soon but for now lets focus on getting there first" The building is full of conveyer belts and assembly points. Gwynaviere stands in the centre revealing 2 rings engraved with alchemic circles she kisses the left one and punches it into the ground. There is a large conflux of mana that flashes outwards and everyone begins to glow below them is what appears to be hundreds of life signs most are black but 2 glow emerald in colour the same way bastion is" well they are below us care to use the direct approach?" Shin nods and smiles. "Sounds like my kind of plan." he positions his sword holding it to two hand just over his head the blade facing upwards. "Three Hundred and Sixty Pound Cannon!" he spins the blade after jumping into the air and causes a strong vortex of wind slamming into the ground destroying the floor and crushing some smaller adversaries below as he is the first to fall through the floor and take out his other sword. "Just dropping in." Comet sighs lightly, jumping down after Shin. He slams his foot against the ground, causing a pipe to fly up and out of the ground. Comet catches it and spins it in his hands before letting go, leaving to the pipe to fly and impale one of the adversaries into a wall, "Stick around." Comet smiles to himself, "Let's have some fun here." Aaron blinks."So the door was already open...I should really keep my eyes open." He says, sprinting inside, and leg sweeping one of the adversaries, and activating his Spirit Vision. HIs eyes glow a white, as he pin points vital signs within the adversaries spirit. Aaron quickly drags all of them to the center of the adversaries stomach, and thrusts his palm forward, damaging all of the vital parts of the soul. Sending the adversary into the wall, Aaron cracks his neck."My way of fighting is like no other...And that's with my spirit." He says, his aura flicking a calm teal. Bastion sweat drops as Shin Comet and Aaron destroy several desks coat racks with lab coats on and a janitorial droid that is no impaled by a pipe and cleaning up its own oil. As soon as Shin impacted a few floors down he was repeled by an energy field similar to an android field but with a much wider area of effect. "Don't get too ahead of yourself guys ths is probably the furthest we can go with brute force" As he finishes saying this the lift behind them dings and opens up as the voice appears over the tannoy again "If you would be so kind as to take the lift down you shall be enlightened" "I at least carved a pathway." Shin says with a grin and then rubbing the back of his head before walking towards the lift. He sheaths his blades and steps into the lift and leans against the wall. "Well, this is actually nice, maybe the guy's as dangerous as a business man?" Shin says looking around. Comet picks out the pipe and places it over his shoulder, "Damn. I need to let off some steam." The moment Comet speaks that line, a blast of steam is shot behind him from a vent. "Not, what I intended." Aaron blinks."I really need to step up my game." He says, examining the coat rack."...Why was there a spirit in this thing?!" He says, befuddled. He shakes it off, following the others. Bastion shrugs "maybe try not to be over reliant of that sense especially when Gwyniviere is around her magic is astral so may mess up your spectral sight" Bastion gets into the lift and it descends into a large production facility its appears to be fully manned but they appear to be blank androids there simply for the purposes they have been programmed to do at the end is a gaint funicular they havent heard anything from the voice on the tannoy yet. "Wow, this is a large place!" Shin says looking out and beginning to walk forward and look around seeing all of the blank androids then looks over to Bastion. "Hey look your cousins!" he says as he begins to laugh. Shin continues on his way following Bastion and Gwen trying to stay out of trouble but is absolutely mezmorized by everything around him. Comet walks by Shin, keeping the pipe over his shoulder, "Well, this is fun, no?" Aaron steps next to Comet, looking at him an eyebrow raised."Well, it's not the worse day ever. Recently I had to rip out a chunk of flesh from my teach- Oh wait, you were there." Aaron says, remembering the punch to the eye that blackened it. Walking up to Bastion, Aaron looks around."So, Bastion, what are all of these Androids for?" He asks, feeling small pulses of their spirit."Their dreams...Are barren." He says "They are closer to robots than androids, other than their form they dont have much in the way of human states. it would be safe to assume they are labor forces nothing more hence why they dont react" Bastion steps on the funicular and becomes the others to do so Gywniaviere i pointing downwards making noises "she is saying its a trap so why dont we spring it" when they gather on it it lowers and then pauses The tannoy sounds again "yes this is a trap but if it helps succeed and you will reach the cetre of here" his laughter can be heard echoing through the tannoy as a veil of black covers them with only intermittent green lights for guidence "and i get ot test my new toys and combat dimension" from the darkness 2 sleekly build androids emerge their eyes green they power up gaining large wings of emerald energy fragments almost like stained glass "these are my combat drones PX12890 my latest creations" Bastion looks confused then just plain annoyed "oh come on i try everything to remember how to do that and fail and yet these dolls can do it without any effort" Bastion sighs and Gwyniviere giggles at his irritance "Gwyn i need you to handle the lights you got that?" she nods and puts her hands to the ground chanting "tuya rididusu ifu tian somu u vun'sun'n'waa tian'n betian tiausu remudu umu yaiodi guridiuiosu umuwaemudun'suwan'muwan emudu diudu osu ifu saejibasu" and from that a sphere of light almost akin ot a sun forms around her protecting her "ok you were waiting for a chance to cut loose well now is your chance we are in a combat dimension so no fear of harming others" Shin looks over, worried at first drawing his blades until he sees what kind of robot they are and sighs with a relief before spinning the blades once in each hand. "Oh thank goodness. When he said "PX" I thought it was another Pacifistia. Darn things kept cutting off my powers." Shin smiles and gets into a combat stance. "Aaron, Bastion, Comet, let's have some fun... wait..." he thinks about the order of the way he just said their names and laughs out loud before imbuing his blades with fire. Comet sighs lightly and throws the pipe to the ground, cracking his knuckles lightly as he looks to the robots. He stands into his fighting stance, "Call me the Can Opener, cause I'm about to bust open your metal ass." Comet lowers from his fighting stance as Cero takes control of the body, "Y'know, maybe just leave the one liners to me?" He shakes his head as Comet regains control, "Hey, this is my time to fight." Comet lets out with a sadistic laugh. Aaron sighs."I guess my words won't help me here...." A small wormhole appears in front of him, as a long sleek staff appears. He twirls it before stretching."I guess this is how I'm spending my Saturday." He blinks."Actually...." Aaron's staff vanishes in a smoky burst of energy."Bastion...Can you help me with something?" Battle Bastion Allara * Health: 538,550/587,000 * Strength: 160 (208) * Speed: 160 * Stamina: 480/500 * Blast Gauge: 3 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 2 tonfas, destiny shard * Effects: bioscan 5% damage resistance * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 2: silent charge * Blast 2: delta combination * signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: Super electric strike Shin Articost * Health: 548,000/558,500 * Strength: 139 173.75 * Speed: 139 173.75 * Stamina: 410/600 * Blast Gauge: 2 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 2 Swords, 2 Senzu Beans, Battle Gauntlet * Effects: 30% Damage Resistance * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Burning Spin * Ultimate: Shenron's Wrath Aaron Soul * Health - 503,000/521,000 * Strength - 175 * Speed - 172 * Stamina - 306/500 * Blast Gauge - 2 * Equipment - Staff of Souls ( 1 Sword ), Combat Gloves ( 25% Physical Damage Boost ) * Effects - Pure Saiyan Boost ( 25% Physical Damage Boost ) * Blast 1 - Rage Burst, Pump up * Blast 2 - Super Kamehameha, Orin Combo * Ultimate - Saiyan Spirit Cero Klein * Health: 551,000/551,000 * Strength: 144 (264) * Speed: 137 (257) * Stamina: 420/500 * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: ** Ancient Martial Arts Gloves - Ki Damage Boost. ** Kinetic Accelerator (Sword) (Owns Two) ** Combat Gloves * Effects: Pure Saiyan Boost (25% Physical Damage Boost) 15% Ki Boost from SSJ2 * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Arrow * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature: Ryusoken Haki Potentia Drone 1 * Health: 303,050/500,000 * Strength: 150 * Speed: 150 * Stamina: N/A * Blast gauge: 1 * Equipment: 2x crystalia edges (swords) * Effects: bioscanner * Blast 1: potentia drain * Blast 2: potentia blast * Ultimate: potentia overload Potentia Drone 2 * Health: 480,636/500,000 * Strength: 150 * Speed: 150 * Stamina: N/A * Blast gauge: 0 * Equipment: 2x crystalia edges (swords) * Effects: bioscanner * Blast 1: potentia drain * Blast 2: potentia blast * Ultimate: potentia overload Prove your potential FIGHT!!! Turn Order: Cero, Bastion, Potentia Drone 1, Aaron, Potentia Drone 2, Shin. # Cero cracks his neck and jumps forward to Potentia Drone 1, smashing it several times. (10 Duel Sword Slashes. 4 hit 17,125 damage) # Bastion draws out his tonfas "these things are just mindless drones made for combat don't feel guilty for them they have no function besides that" Bastion grasps his tonfas and charges at potentia drone 1 jumping on glyphs provided by Gwyniviere to smash it into the air and then grappling with it striking it repeatedly (10 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit 34,320 damage) # The unit doesnt seem to react more than being knocked back slightly it speaks in a robotic voice "target aquired assimilation of core is prime objective, parameters acceptable commencing attack" from 2 hilts on their wrist form 2 emerald crystal blades running down their arms mimicing Bastions combat grip it clashes the blades together in a cross launcing emerald slash waves at Bastion (10 dual sword strikes 5 hit 14,250 # Aaron intercepts one of the strikes against Bastion, and summons his Staff, which had earlier merged with."I didn't want to fight today, but if you think I'll let you take one of my friends, you've got another thing coming." He says, lunging upward, and bringing therone up with him, whacking it in the face, and striking its wings. He shoves it through it's stomach, before pulling it out. He backflips of of it, landing on the ground, before throwing the staff up like a javelin, piercing it."Ha!" he calls, watching the staff vanish in a puff of cyan smoke."Oh yea forgot about that..." He pulls the staff out of his Soul once more. ( 10 Sword Strikes 5 hit 13711 damage) # "secondary target confirmed activating defensive countermeasures" The second drone sweeps Aarons leg driving the blade into his stomach releasing a surge of electricity through him (10 dual sword strikes 6 hit 18,000 damage) # Shin flips his swords out and rushes forward flipping over Drone One before landing on the other side of it and walking away a little before sheath my blades. "Twin-Notch-Slice." when sheath 10 dual blade strikes skim across the drone causing sparks and several cutting the material. "Don't forget I'm here ugly. (3 hit 10425" # Cero fires 2 Ki Blasts to the first Droid. (both miss) # "hmm, I expected a little more but i guess i can't complain i suppose in this world you are the prototypes" Bastion smashes drone one in the face before delivering an uppercut to send it flying finishing by driving his tonfas into his back. (10 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit 34,320) # The drone scans again "threat reassessed, target shift engaged" the droid rushes towards shin at the exact moment the sword enters the sheath so he doesnt have time to quickdraw counter slicing at him relentlessly (10 dual sword strikes 5 hit 10,500) # Aaron's hair sparks up, into golden peaks."Didn't think I'd have to use this, but I didn't think I'd have to fight either." Aaron twirls his staff, before appearing behind the 1st Drone, slamming his foot down upon it's head. Appearing below it, Aaron sweeps it's legs, before bringing up his knee of it's face, and slamming it down wit his staff into the ground. ( 9 Sword Strikes to Drone 1 6 hit 21,328) # "primary core targeted, assimilation attempt continuation commencing" the drone launches itself at Bastion using its wings like pincers to hold him in place as it stabs at his chest 5 hit 14,250 # Shin growls and is surrounded in flames blasting back Drone 1 (Fighting Sun) and then places a sword's handle in his mouth and holds the other faceing away from his opponent before launching forward lighting both blades on fire and spinning causing a flaming tornado. "Kager Tatsumaki!" (Heat Haze Tornado miss, 7 Dual Sword Attacks 5 hit 21,750). # Comet changes straight into Super Saiyan-jin 2. He then charges a crimson beam of energy and fires it at Droid 1. (8 Ki Blasts 7 hit 29,753.) # Bastion continues drawing in power as he breaks from the grip "everyones going all out here guess i should prepare myself" Bastion recharges starting to glow green (skips turn) # As soon as Bastion breaks free he is pincered by the other who uses his surprise to strike him again (10 sword strikes 6 hit 17,100) # "Leave him alone!" Aaron yells, kicking the drones off of Bastion, before smashing their heads together, and flicking both away."Bastion, I think I know what you're trying to do..We'll hold them off!" Aaron whacks the drones away. ( 10 Sword Strikes - 5 to Drone 1 4 hit 14,218, 5 to Drone 2 3 hit 10,664) # As soon as drone 2 is clear it rushes for Bastion again in the opening created (10 slashes 1 hit 2850 damage # Shin takes out both of his swords and rushes forward slashing at the 2nd Drone and blocks most of the attacks with an X-Cross then spins sending it away before using both of his sword and firing off a "Three Hundred and Sixty Pound Cannon" of forceful wind like a horizantal tornado sending the Drone into the nearby wall (10 Dual Sword strikes 2 hit 8700).